Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1
Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1 is the 1st episode of the first season of Power Rangers Realm Force. Summary With the Pride Lands in danger at the Disney Realm, Connor Lacey and his friends must join forces with the Lion Guard to save it from Scar before it's too late. Plot Scar's new plan for the Pride Lands/The Rising of a New Demon After the defeat of one of Scar's demon, He plans to take measures by creating a rhino like demon called "Kifo Rhinino". Connor and his friends hang out/Getting some shakes from the mall Meanwhile, Connor Lacey and his friends were hanging out at the mall. Soon, They were getting some shakes. Fluminox summons the Rangers/Meeting him at the Base about the Pride Lands Then, The team is summoned by Fluminox who explained the troubled matter. As they came to the base, Nighlock was there to help the Rangers in their time of need for their mission at the Pride Lands. Nighlock explains his is Connor's mentor and leader of Code Red. He then explains that he and his team were ordered by the GMR to have contingency plan for themselves in case they go rogue, or if other heroes go rogue. Arriving at the Pride Lands/Meeting a few friends At last, The team arrived at the Pride Lands. Soon, They've met with a few friends along the way. Meeting Kion and the Lion Guard/Rafiki shows Connor and his friends around Then, They met Kion and the Lion Guard, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono. Later, Rafiki showed Connor and his friends around the Pride Lands as Makini brought out some refreshments. Bunga teach the Rangers his skills/Teke, Ruka and Teleza Bunga then teaches the Rangers his skills. Then, He showed them to Teke, Ruka and Teleza (meaning Kick, Jump and Slide in Swahili). Nighlock mentions the Flashpoint Paradox Incident/Kion spoke with Connor Soon, Nighlock comes in and told them about the Flashpoint Paradox, Where Barry Allen aka The Flash went back in time and prevented his mother's murder. These events led to young Bruce Wayne being shot instead, Martha Wayne becoming the Joker, Thomas Wayne becoming Batman, Superman never seeing the sun for the first time he arrived, Hal Jordan never receiving Abin Sur's ring when he died, Aquaman declaring war on the Amazonians after Wonder Woman murdered Mera, Aquaman sinking Paris, Franch, the Amazonians conquering the UK, And a nuclear explosion to end the world. Then, Kion spoke with Connor about how he and the Lion Guard protect the Circle of Life from all evil including Scar. Kifo Rhinino begins his rampage/Getting the Pridelanders to safety Then, Kifo Rhinino begins his rampage through out the Pride Lands. Just as the Rangers fought him off, The Lion Guard had to get the Pridelanders to safety. The Realm Force Rangers and Lion Guard Team Up/Protecting the Pride Lands Then, The Realm Force Rangers have to do the same for the Lion Guard as they team up wit them to protect the Pride Lands. Scar appears in spirit/The Outlanders attacking the Pride Lands Then, Scar appears in spirit. Then the Outlanders attack the Pride Lands. Rangers Mentors *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *King Lagravis *Lavertus *King Fluminox *Nighlock Allies *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *King Crominus *Queen Crunket *Crooler *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Fuli *Ono *Kiara *Kovu *Tiifu *Zuri *Rafiki *Makini *Sarabi *Mufasa *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Timon's Dad and Ma *Uncle Max *Zazu *Makuu *Basi *Twiga *Juhudi *Muhimu *Hamu Civilians *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Draculaura *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Clawd Wolf *Kenneth Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne Villains *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi *Makucha *Mapigano *Kenge Trivia * Transcript *Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Episodes Category:Connor Lacey